


Las Vegas

by Ambrena



Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Political RPF - France 21st c., RPF Le Petit Journal
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, No Porn, Secret Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: "Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas reste à Las Vegas."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Fanfiction écrite en avril 2015 et postée sur la communauté LiveJournal RPFeels, repostée en l'honneur de la nouvelle émission de Yann Barthès _Quotidien_.
> 
> Suite de la fanfic ["Au Bord de la Fontaine"](http://andersandrew.livejournal.com/200758.html) d'AndersAndrew, elle-même basée sur l'interview d'Emmanuel Macron (alors ministre de l'économie, sous Hollande) par Martin Weill (journaliste du Petit Journal, sur Canal +) au CES 2015 de Las Vegas.
> 
> Les personnes citées sont réelles, mais cette histoire relève purement de la fiction.

Martin était manifestement « pompette », pour reprendre ses propres termes, et cela lui allait très bien. 

On lisait une sorte de franchise innocente dans son regard qui le fascinait. Pour Emmanuel Macron, toujours entouré de politiciens aux manières calculées, gênées aux entournures, forcées, cette spontanéité avait quelque chose d’indéniablement touchant. La dernière personne aussi honnête qu’il ait côtoyée, c’était Christiane Taubira, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle l’appréciât beaucoup. Certes, ce n’était pas son genre de médire d’autres politiques, encore moins de collègues, mais la Guyanaise lui avait nettement fait comprendre qu’elle le trouvait menteur, hypocrite et capitaliste. 

Le journaliste aussi ne semblait pas partager ses idées. Manifestement, la rédaction du Petit Journal en général n’approuvait pas sa tournure d’esprit, son amalgame volontaire entre les idéaux économiques de droite et la ligne de conduite du gouvernement auquel il appartenait. Seulement, Martin, lui, il essayait de le convaincre. La petite moue que formaient ses lèvres quand il n’était pas d’accord réussissait à être à la fois adorable et sexy. Elle faisait éclore sur le visage du ministre un sourire chaleureux – vrai, pas programmé ou prémédité. Il en était lui-même assez étonné. 

Au fil de l’interview, puis du début de la soirée en bonne compagnie qui avait suivi, ces sourires avaient revêtu des teintes plus sulfureuses, moins transparentes. Il s’était laissé prendre au jeu, captif d’une concupiscence qu’il n’assumait pas. Irrésistiblement attiré par le sémillant jeune homme, il lui avait glissé à la dérobée un bout de papier qui comportait ses coordonnées. Il ne nourrissait pourtant aucun espoir ; même si l’autre semblait intéressé, il lui resterait probablement d’autres personnalités à interviewer, des rapports à écrire, des coups de fil à passer… 

Le soir même, Martin était pourtant allé le trouver dans son hôtel, le visage resplendissant, agitant le petit papier qu’il lui avait confié. À ce moment-là, Emmanuel parut se rendre compte de l’extrême audace de sa démarche. Inviter un journaliste dans sa chambre d’hôtel, comme un vulgaire coup d’un soir ou pire, un _escort boy_ ? Politiquement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. L’impulsion avait été aussi maladroite et passionnée que lorsqu’il lui avait brièvement tapoté la cuisse, à la fontaine. Il sentait ses joues lui cuire de honte.

Probablement inconscient de tout ce débat intérieur, Martin avait effectué un mouvement nonchalant pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, mais le ministre, quelque peu dépassé, proposa à la place qu’ils aillent se promener dans les rues toujours éclairées de la grande ville. « Ce qui arrive à Las Vegas reste à Las Vegas », avait alors répété le journaliste ; et à l’énonciation de ce proverbe tendancieux, Emmanuel avait senti sa virilité se réveiller d’une manière tout à fait inconvenante. 

Martin Weill avait insisté pour le traîner dans un karaoké, comme il le lui avait promis lors de leur entretien, et s’était de surcroît enivré. La légère perte de contrôle qui l’amenait à s’appuyer plus que de raison sur son bras lorsqu’il chantait, la flamme vacillante dans ses yeux, sa manière de tituber sur place provoquaient en lui de petits picotements de désir, qu’il s’efforçait à réprimer du mieux possible.

*

En vérité, Martin s’était moins inébrié qu’il ne le semblait. La mine cachottière, il profita d’une pause aux toilettes pour compulsivement saisir son téléphone, sélectionner l’un de ses contacts et l’appeler en cachette. Les textos s’avéraient certes plus pratiques, mais lui, il aimait le lien d’une voix humaine de l’autre côté de l’appareil. Surtout qu’il éprouvait un fort besoin de se faire rassurer : il n’était toujours pas certain de faire quelque chose de bien moral.

« Ça y est, il est accroché », chuchota-t-il, fébrile.

À l’autre bout du fil, le timbre plein d’arrogance et d’assurance de Yann Barthès émit un son satisfait, volontairement sensuel. On eût dit un animal repu, un lion satisfait de la chasse de ses femelles. Martin l’imagina soudain, seul au milieu de son bureau désert, au milieu de piles de dossiers, la cravate un peu défaite et les habits froissés ; une vague impromptue de désir vint le submerger pendant qu’il imaginait ce qu’il devait porter, ses boxers Armani sous ses jeans rugueux, le claquement des élastiques sur la chair prédatrice. Il la réprima du mieux qu’il le pouvait en empêchant sa voix de trembler. 

« J-je te recontacte.  
-J’y compte bien, ricana son patron. Et ne compte pas escamoter les détails croustillants ! »

Le reporter raccrocha presque brusquement, partagé entre l’amusement égrillard de son supérieur hiérarchique et une douce culpabilité, qui lui tiraillait la poitrine. En dépit de son désir, Emmanuel Macron n’avait rien d’impérieux ou de nocif. Il avait l’impression de s’en servir comme d’un jouet ou plutôt, d’une proie.

Mais pouvait-il sciemment tourner le dos au scoop du siècle, lui qui faisait partie d’une équipe toujours prête à chercher la petite bête, l’envers du décor, le poil à gratter dans un paysage journalistique trop morne ? Un ministre presque de droite, mais aux pratiques bisexuelles, ce n’était pas banal, et on ne pouvait pas laisser passer une info pareille. Un gros soupir agita ses épaules frêles et il revint dans la grande salle, plaquant un sourire d’innocence sur sa duplicité.

*

Après le karaoké, Martin invita le ministre à dîner dans un petit bar interlope, loin des grands restaurants auquel le ministre était habitué. Ils avaient commencé à s’encanailler ; le jeune journaliste simulait plus que jamais l’ivresse désinhibée et joyeuse.

« Las Vegas, ville de la luxure, du jeu et de l’alcool gratos… » murmura Martin, rêveur. Ses yeux brun-vert, légèrement embrumés par le champagne, nageaient dans le vague. En forme d’excuse, il ajouta ensuite : « C’est une formule qu’aime bien redire Yann. »

Emmanuel saisit la balle au bond :

« Yann… Yann Barthès ? Votre patron ?  
-Oui, acquiesça le journaliste. Il n’en a pas l’air comme ça mais c’est un vrai petit tyran.  
-Il en a tout à fait l’air, le réconforta le ministre. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, si ? »

Un intérêt sincère, mêlé de véridique compassion, dansait dans les yeux de l’homme politique. En dépit de ses idées clairement capitalistes, il avait un côté honnête très surprenant, qui prit Martin à la gorge, presque. Manifestement, Emmanuel se souciait de lui. Réellement. Impossible de s’en servir comme d’un bête outil. Il était plus dense que cela.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que sa décision fut vraiment prise. Qu’importe ce qui se passerait entre eux cette nuit, finalement, il allait suivre le proverbe. Plus tard dans la soirée, le journaliste se retrouva dans la chambre d’Emmanuel Macron, mais malgré les pressions, les supplications et même les menaces, Yann ne put en tirer le moindre petit paragraphe.

Ce qui arrivait à Las Vegas restait à Las Vegas.


End file.
